Talk:Yennefer/@comment-82.132.216.1-20160629035630
I like how the people who haven't read the books, or are Triss fans, love to condemn Yennefer for her actions, yet Triss herself has done more to deserve scolding. But because she's depicted as a butterflies and kittens nice girl, they don't judge her. She has done more wrong than Yen. The post below this about Yen & Triss explain it. Yennefer only made 2 wrong actions in the books. 1. Hypnotises Geralt. And 2. Sleeps with Istredd. Both can be justified and/or understood in the post below this one. Everyone (NPC') and some players, seem to sh*t on Yen in the W3, and it's unfair. The witchers give her flak constantly, and when Vesemir says he's taking Uma for a day, she said, 'you gonna howl at the moon together'. Uma could be Ciri, her and Geralt's daughter, and time is short. They know this, yet they still give her, a MOTHER, sh*t. Hell, when Triss was at Kaer Morhen in the books and knew Ciri trained during her period, and had bruises, she SCREAMED at the witchers, MOCKED them, BELITTLED them, EVERYTHING. They were all like, 'sorry dear we're fools, we'll do whatever you wish. She didn't even apologise either lol. Yet Yen says one line because of stress and gets given flak. I'll try and pick every point people judge Yen for. 1. She never looked for Geralt. Well she's in Nilfgaard, and Geralt mentions in the books that it's 2,500 miles from his position, which is next to the Yaruga. And it would take 1 year 4 months to get there. A rider has to deliver the letter Yen sends him, which will take a LONG time to reach him. As of the W3 he left Triss 6 months ago, so she probably sent it before the end of the W2. Her letter to Fringilla in the W3 confims she knew the events of the W2, so she knows he's all loved up with Triss, not worried about her, or Ciri. She doesn't believe his amnesia excuse because he escaped the hunt, and is hurt by him and Triss. 2. She treats him like crap. Well, swap places with her and ask yourself how you'd feel if your love was in a happy relationship, sleeping with your best friend for 2 years. She doesn't believe he had amnesia, or maybe subconsciously she does. Either way, she is still gonna be hurt about it. And your daughter is in danger of being killed, or may already be dead. I'm sure you'd be mega stressed, bitchy, and want to get sh*t done to find her asap. And i don't think she is even that bad. A bit sarcastic but nothing major IMO. She protects Geralt from stuff, and hides stuff because she knows he, and EVERYONE, will bitch when there isn't any time for it. She takes the blame for everything she does, like the garden, (even if you choose dialogue that goes along with it) out of love to protect him, and keep him safe. Everything she did was essential to find Ciri. Otherwise Ciri would be dead, while you are left with no leads. You the player know it, Geralt knows it, and most of all, Yennefer knows it. She doesn't like it, or want to do it, but there is NO other way. 3. It's just Geralt's last wish that makes them love each other. Not true, Geralt fell in love with Yen before he made it. Hell, it was BECAUSE he loved her that he made the wish. And if it was just the Djinn's spell that made them love each other, that wouldn't of stopped the Djinn from from killing her. Only a wish like tying their fates together could save her. As a Djinn cannot kill it's master, who was Geralt. They also wouldn't of broke up again & again, because of emotional shortcomings, but would of stayed together all loved up.